Sidney Blake
Personality Sidney is confident to a fault. He feels that he should be the best at whatever he is setting out to do, be it advocate for a comrade, hold a sept position, or court a pretty woman. As the youngest of three children in an upper-class family he has been somewhat pampered. He quickly became the ringleader of the trio at a young age and that attitude hasn't seemed to change over the nearly thirty years of his life. He tends to carry this personality into every social interaction he has, quite often coming off as something of a conceited bastard. For the Garou, Sidney is an advocate for his comrades and a leader in the field. He is always one to come forward and tell the tale of how Bleeds-The-Fire-Out tore into the great Black Spiral Ahroun and tore out its heart with his bare hands, or how Clears-the-Way-For-None stood and protected the caern from the onslaught of banes. He is known to embellish these tales with his own special flair, sometimes garnering him some share of recognition in the process. There is a not-so-glamorous side to his Garou life: his view on women. He has a tendency to objectify every woman he sees and this includes his fellow Garou, though he would never actually sleep with another Garou. He is a great battle leader and will often fill the role of pack Alpha in packs he is in. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 : Mental: Perception 1, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: Brawl 3, Expression 4, Integrity 2, Persuasion 3, Primal Urge 2, Resistance 2, Subterfuge 3, Vigilance 2 : Skills: Leadership 4, Marksmanship 3, Melee 3, Performance 2 : Knowledges: Academics 1, Cosmology 2, Lore 5, Rituals 3 Advantages: : Willpower: 6 : Rage: 4 : Gnosis: 4 : Backgrounds: Allies 1, Fetish 4, Pure Breed 3, Resources 3, Rites 5, Totem 2 Gifts: : Rank 1: Persuasion, Mindspeak, Resist Toxin : Rank 2: Glib Tongue : Rank 3: View the Battlefield Rites: : Rank 0: Awen's Blessing, Twilight Song : Rank 1: Moot Rite, Talisman Dedication, Rite of Boasting : Rank 2: Rite of Accomplishment, Rite of Hospitality, Rite of Praise : Rank 3: Satire Rite Merits: Animal Magnetism (1), Natural Leader (1), Berserker (2) Flaws: Intolerance: Preying on the Weak (1) Intolerance: Pacifists (1), Forced Transformation (2), Overconfident (1), Strict Carnivore (1) Freebies Spent: : Attributes: Charisma: 5, Appearance: 5, Wits: 5 (Total: 15) : Abilities: Expression: 2 Resistance: 4, Subterfuge: 6, Vigilance: 6, Leadership: 2, Performance: 4, Cosmology: 2, Lore: 4, Rituals: 4 (Total: 34) : Advantages: Willpower: 3, Pure Breed: 6, Resources: 1, Rites: 5, Totem: 2, Gnosis: 6 (Total: 23) : Merits: +4 : Flaws: -6 : Total Freebies Spent: 70 Specialties & Expetise Charisma: Confident :Sidney is a charming, charismatic guy: most people can't help but like him, and those who don't like him certainly can't ignore him. He does boast a great deal, but his resolve in his abilities and skills is such that those who hear his boasts rarely see fault in them. He is just that good. Appearance: Bold Demeanor :Sidney often comes off to others as brash. Those who find that quality appealing would call that bold. If he gets in your face, you'll like it--or, then, perhaps you won't. But again, he's hard to ignore. Leadership: Motivation :Sidney's skill in speaking is such that when he leads others they know that they are going to succeed. His confidence is infectous, often stirring those following him. Marksmanship: Rifles and Pistols :Always having been a gun afficianado since his childhood, Sidney is not new to the firing of many different types of firearms. Notably he finds he is happiest with a rifle or a pistol in his hands. Melee: Swords, Spears, and Klaives :Sidney has been trained with many weapons. Most notably his time in the Fianna homeland gave him great skill with Swords and Spears. After his fight with Black Thorn he took up training with Klaives. Performance: (Expertise) Storytelling, Piano, Flute, and Fiddle (Specialty) Improvisation :Sidney has had formal training with the piano. His time with the Fianna has taught him skill with the wooden flute and fiddle. Furthermore his time as a Galliard has given him exceptional skill as a storyteller. He does best on his feet, improvising a story or tune as he goes. When he gets up to tell a tale or picks up an instrument, his audience knows they are in for a treat. Academics: History :Sidney had a modest education growing up. He had a particular fascination with history and now uses this knowledge in his tales to reflect accurate information. Lore: (Expertise) Garou, Wyrm, and Spirits (Specialty) History :Sidney grew up hearing the lore and legends of the Fianna, which has (he thinks) given him a (very biased) knowledge of the history of the British Isles. He took this interest in history and lore when he began travelling and has spent a lot of time learning the legends of various Garou tribes. Through these legends he has also learned of Wyrm-creatures and spirits, including many Banes and spirits the Garou have had to deal with over the years. Merits Animal Magnetism :Sidney's confidence and good looks give him an upper hand with those of the opposite sex. Specifically in actions of carnal pleasure. It can sometimes annoy men to a certain degree, however. Natural Leader :Sidney's charisma is so contagious that others flock to him to lead them in their endeavors. Berserker :While living with the Fianna in the Umbra, Sidney noticed that some were able to utilize their Rage and frenzy at will. Seeing this as a strong power to have, Sidney undertook the dangerous task of training with these people in order to learn the skill and with time was able to direct his Rage appropriately to send terror into his enemies. Flaws Intolerance: Preying on the Weak :Sidney has a severe intolerance for those who commit violence against those weaker than themselves. Rapists, child murderers, even a upper rank Garou taking his anger out on a Cliath or Cub (for no reason) is enough to send Sidney into a rage against the individual in question. This dislike is enough to send him into vigilante actions if he feels that justice hasn't been served to his liking. Intolerance: Pacifists :On the other hand, Sidney cannot stand those who would rather do nothing against their transgressors. To him, pacifism (even for ritual purposes) is a waste of time. Trangressors should be rooted out and taught a lesson, whether that is with a firm word, a big stick, or both is up to the victim. The worst in his mind are the few Garou who follow this path. He feels those who do are going against Gaia's wishes and are subject to the Litany: "Do Not Suffer Thy People to Tend Thy Sickness". After all, they are sick in mind, to him. Overconfident :Sometimes Sidney's conviction in his own skills is a detriment. Running headlong into a foray of Wyrm creatures? No problem for Sidney Blake. Asking the sister of the Get Ahroun to his bed in full public? Easy pickings for someone like Sidney Blake. Nevermind the fact that the Ahroun would frenzy and the Wyrm creatures would rip him apart. These things never happen. Oh and if he fails, clearly someone else screwed up because Sidney Blake doesn't make those sorts of mistakes. Strict Carnivore :After his First Change, Sidney found that his digestive system could not garner nourishment from anything beyond meat. While inconvient, Sidney has little problem with meat and finds this trait as more of a blessing than and curse. "Steak... all the time? Wonderful. The rawer the better!" Forced Transformation :Rather than shifting to Crinos when he frenzies, Sidney reverts to the dire wolf form of Hispo. One could see this as a hinderance, but Sidney sees it as a gift. He has learned to utilize this form in combat nearly as much as his war form and is readily adaptable for his Berserker tendencies to shine in full glory. Backgrounds Allies :Nicole and Jackson Blake are two of the partners of Crane, Porter, & Smith, a highly respected and prestigous law firm based out of Seattle. They also happen to be Sidney's sister and brother. While it has been a while since they've seen their brother, they are not ones to let time or distance cause dents in their relationship. They are certainly willing to help him if he ever needs it--whether it be fiancially, legally, or any other way they are able to. Resources :Sidney's bread and butter comes from a wonderful trust fund his father set up for him. It's enough to give the man a comfortable living without needing to take up a job. In addition, his siblings give him finacial aid and consultation assistance so he doesn't blow it all in one place. After all, Sidney has duties to the Garou Nation and the Fianna that keep him from working in the mortal world--what's a little money when one is protecting Gaia? Fetish :Sidney's Klaive came through his Adren challenge. The Klaive belonged to the Fianna Adren "Cries-to-the-Storm". After going mad and dancing the Spiral he became the Black Spiral Dancer Black Thorn. After taking his Klaive, Black Thorn used it in such a way that the spirit within became corrupted. When Sidney returned it the Theurges of the sept cleansed the klaive and gave it to Sidney. History Pre-Change :Three and a half decades ago, Gaul Blake met Leena MacCumhaill. Gaul was a Fostern Fianna Ragabash; Leena was Fianna Kin. The two fell in love and married soon after. The union produced three children: Nicole, Jackson, and Sidney. Nicole and Jackson were both Kin, while Sidney, born beneath a waxing gibbous moon not long after his father reached the rank of Adren, was Garou. :As Sidney was Garou, he was spoiled even more than most youngest children are. He would never have to work in the mortal world--his family's money would see to that. His father was a lawyer and so there was plenty of money. From a young age it was impressed upon all three children that Sidney would have work to do, more work than his sister and brother, but that his "special" problems (his Rage) would keep him from holding "normal" jobs and so the family must take care of him in financial and physical matters. He went to one of the best private schools in the Boston area--to take advantage of human teaching while he could still participate in it--and was given training in music and oration, as befitted his auspice. :He never excelled in school, gaining good grades but not exemplary, a B average student. He was, however, popular and charismatic, and though he had no singing voice he was quite good at playing the piano and writing music. He started learning lore at an early age, though as a child it was mostly just the general stories of heroes and grand deeds. He was the leader amongst his siblings from a young age, and this relationship remained as they grew. First Change and Cubhood :As Sidney entered puberty, his father began to push him toward Firsting. It became a ritual every night: they would go to the basement and begin sparring, stoking the fires of Sid's Rage in order to push him to Change. It was not long after his fourteenth birthday when it finally happened. Nothing was different this night, except that he had failed a chemistry test, been dumped by his girlfriend of seven months (the girl who he had lost his virginity with, no less), and hassled by a local gang of bullies. His father used this, deliberately goading him with taunts of how Sidney wasn't good enough to Megan (his ex-girlfriend). This tipped him over the edge; he frenzied and dealt himself a minor injury before his father put him down swiftly. :His cubhood lasted two months. He had been sent to a nearby Fianna sept. He was a quick study and picked up lore and tales quickly. Though he was not the strongest or the swiftest fighter, he was passionate, and continued to prove himself a natural and capable leader. In short time, he was ready for his Rite of Passage. Rite Of Passage :Sidney's Rite of Passage was the stuff of legends. He was taken in the middle of the night on his auspice moon taken before his elders and told to give his name using the ritual paints. He painted two words on his chest with the paint: Sidney. Blake. While certainly arrogant, this was not unheard of by the elders. They let it go and sent him onward into the Umbra. :He was greeted by Stag himself and led through the forests of the spirit realm. Deeper and deeper he ran until all he could see was mists and Stag before him. Finally, after what seemed hours he came up the rolling hills of Ireland and the towns of old. He had arrived in the Fianna Umbral realm. He made his way to the nearest sounds he heard and came upon a battle raging between a group of Garou and a mass of fomor. Sensing their need he rushed into the fray and assisted his brethren. :After the creatures had been dispached he introduced himself, and was eventually accepted into the fold. Being the young man he was, he felt that his Rite would end when Stag felt it was over so he made no effort to search for a way out. Days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. :Over the course of his time in the Fianna Homeland, Sidney fell in love with a Kin named Katherine. They had a child together named Eric. After 10 years of living in this land, the town was attacked. Wave after wave of fomori boiled in and Katherine and Eric were killed in the battle. Sidney was among the last Garou left from his town at the end. His body was bleeding and his life was pouring out of him when Stag appeared. Stag told Sidney he had done well in protecting his people. Sidney would be accepted fully as a Fianna. Suddenly, Sidney was transported back to his home Caern and upon arriving, found that only a day had passed and he was once again a 14-year-old boy. After hearing his tale, his elders Rited him as "Passion-Through-the-Endless-Land." Cliath :Becoming a cliath was something of a bittersweet experience for Sidney. On the one hand he was a full member of both tribe and Sept. On the other, he was now a 24-year-old in a 14-year-old's body, with the knowledge and experience that entailed. He also felt deep remorse and grief for his wife and child. :All of these combined to pose problems. For the first few weeks he found himself repeatedly overstepping boundaries. His behaviour was excused by some who attributed the behaviour to his experience in the Umbra. Others felt it particularly necessary to dole out appropriate punishments and bring the cliath in line--something Sidney was not entirely against. Soon he found himself better adjusted to being a cliath--though not to being a teenager once more. :Partly because of his mental age and partly because of his losses, Sidney's more misogynistic tendencies began to surface. Deep down, his fear of loss overcame his need for companionship, but did not overcome his appreciation for the opposite sex. This created a more objective view of females, both human (which earned him blushes and stares) and Garou (which earned him the occasional fist.) He flirted with every female he came across, and slept with every Kin girl (or even normal human girl) who'd have him. :Raids passed, battles were won and eventually Sidney was ready for the rank of Fostern. Sid was sent with his pack (of which he was Alpha) to take care of a bane nest. He was to participate, come back without losing anyone and recall the battle with vivid detail to the rest of the sept. The pack went out and destroyed the nest. Upon their return Sid gathered the Elders and retold the fight, causing some of the more aggressive Ahrouns to shift spontaneously with his vivid tale. He was given the Rank of Fostern and the name "Glory-of-Battles-Past." :At this point he felt that his time at the current sept was wearing thin. A change of venue would allow him a fresh start. His family was moving west anyhow: his siblings for school, and his parents to help an old friend protect a Caern. Thus did Sidney end up at the Sept of Fire and Ice. Fostern :Sidney was 16 when he moved to Colorado. Upon reaching Aspen, Sidney offered his services to the Sept of Fire and Ice and was accepted. While there he befriended a new cub, Nicholas Grey. The two had a dichotomy that seemed to click despite their differences. Sidney was the one to first show the rather physically weak Nicholas the importance of dodging in combat. He grabbed up his hunting rifle and started firing away at Nicholas randomly. This was something of a funny game to the both of them. After Nicholas passed his Rite of Passage, Sidney continued to joke and tussle with him. Sid almost always won these tussles, but it was good training for the young Glass Walker. Over time, Sidney acquired more and more lore and did his best to spread his knowledge around--not giving it all at once, of course. Lessons needed to be spread out. :After a few years at Fire and Ice, when he was 21, Sid decided he needed to learn more about the Garou and their history. He gave over Alpha-ship of his pack to his Beta, gave a few farewells to the Elders and his friends, (even getting somewhat teary around Nicholas), and left to go find the tales and knowledge he needed. He traveled through the Americas, gathering up the snippets the Uktena would give up and the Wendigo would allow him to live with, and then started to move through Europe, starting with his tribe's homeland. He traded information for information among the Shadow Lords, then offered gifts to the noble Silver Fangs; he battled for his life among the Get of Fenris, did his best with the Black Furies (given his personality that was a quick stop), and smoked cigars and sipped wine with the Venetian Glass Walkers. Through it all he did his best to gain what stories of the others (Bone Gnawers, Red Talons, Silent Striders, and Stargazers) he could. Then he headed back to the United States to gather what bits he could from the Gaians and... well... you know what they say about Gaian Kin... that's where he ended up staying. Adren :Upon being accepted and doing a superb job as Talesinger for the Sept of Luna's Heart (a joint Child of Gaia/Fianna sept) in upstate New York, Sidney challenged for Adren. He was once again sent to battle, this time on his own. He was sent to take out a Black Spiral Dancer named Black Thorn. Black Thorn had once been an Adren Fianna but had become corrupted and danced the Spiral, taking one of the tribe's klaives with him. He now terrorized Luna's Heart. Sidney was to bring back the traitor's head, the klaive the villain had stolen and corrupted, and then recount the tale. :So Sidney geared up and headed out. Finding Black Thorn wasn't difficult; he laid the bodies of his victims across his territory as grotesque pieces of art. The battle raged on for some time. Sid was a capable fighter but not as good as one would expect as his talents lay more in the are of lore and tales. Finally, though, he saw an opening and took it, punching a hole through the Sprial's chest cavity and removing his heart in one stroke. The Dancer struggled for a few last seconds and ended up mangling Sidney's arm severely. :Sidney removed the head, staked it on a long branch, took the stolen klaive, and returned home. During the telling, he stirred the sept into a fervour and then cut off at the point of execution. Though many begged to know how he had made it back through Dancer territory with his injuries, he demurred, saying that no good storyteller tells any tale in one sitting. The Elders were impressed with his performance and saw fit to grant him the Rank of Adren, naming him "Leaves-Them-Wanting-More." In addition the Elders cleansed the klaive and presented it to Sidney as a spoil of battle. Present Day :After his challenge, Sid took back the mantle of Talesinger, but he felt something was missing. Perhaps it was his new rank or maybe it was just the need for more power, but Sidney wanted something more. His respect for the Alpha and Beta of Luna's Heart kept him from challenging, and besides, he wanted to go somewhere he could make more of a name for himself rather than taking over someone else's work. His chance showed up as news of what happened in Crystal Springs spread. Sidney was not ignorant to the name Hope-Drinker and he knew that Nicholas had set up shop there, so he set off. Maybe his old friend would help him and put in the good word for him at the Sept of the Looking Glass. Etc Equipment Firearms: :AR 7 Survival Rifle w/mounted scope (fully registered and legalized) ::Damage: 8 ::Range: 200 ::Rate: 1 ::Clip: 5 + 1 :M9 Pistol (fully registered and legalized) ::Damage: 4 ::Range 20 ::Rate: 4 ::Clip: 17 + 1 Melee The sword and spear are registered and liscened to Sidney Blake as "family heirlooms". The papers are fully legal and in order. :Luna's Bite (Klaive w/ War Spirit) ::Diff: 6 ::Damage: Str + 2/Aggravated Damage ::Notes: This weapon is silver and therefore causes unsoakable damage to Garou and other creatures with a weakness to silver. This weapon also reduced the weilder's Gnosis pool by 1. As is the case, Sidney usually only carries this in ritual situations or when he is certain taited Garou or Black Spiral Dancers are in the area. :Striker (Irish Longsword) ::Diff: 6 ::Damage: Str + 2/Lethal :Lancer (Spear) ::Diff: 7 ::Damage: Str + 3/Lethal Category:Garou Category:Fianna Category:Homid Category:Adrens Category:Galliards Category:Current PCs